


Jealousy

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nutbush City Limits, Brittany watches her ex Santana with Elaine in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> For GKM http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=55144066#t55144066
> 
> "After performing Nutbush City Limits to the New Directions, Santana and Elaine go back to the girls locker room to clean up. Turned on from the performance they end up having hot, steamy shower sex. 
> 
> Brittany goes to look for Santana and accidentally walks in on them having sex. She watches them without either of them knowing. (Up to filler to decide if she would be turned on/hurt for watching)
> 
> Want: Santana worshiping Elaine's body. Pay special attention to Santana pleasuring her.
> 
> Do not want:  
> Brittany joining in, threesome, any Brittany mention from Santana during sex. Also No anal, vore, scat."

Brittany watched in a daze as Santana and her fellow cheerleaders stalked into the choir room, all smiles and cheer. Watching the cheerleaders file in, Brittany scowled. Any one of those girls could be Santana's new girlfriend. Even though she was dating Sam now, she wanted the best for the Latina - her first love - and she didn't see any of these trashy, dancing cheerleaders being good for her. 

Their performance was sexy, and afterwards, Santana laid claim to that bitch Elaine with a kiss. Brittany felt a flare of jealousy, even though the Latina wasn't hers anymore. She was happy to see her ex-girlfriend embracing her gayness, but seeing her with another girl truly hurt.

Brittany knew she needed to talk to Santana, and headed for the locker room to find her. What she found wasn't what Brittany expected at all. 

A shower was on in the cheerleaders' locker room, and Elaine was under the spray. Santana was on her knees before the other girl, tan hands sliding up pale thighs.

"Oh, Laine," Santana moaned, her plump lips working up Elaine's thigh.

"Tana," Elaine sighed, tangling a hand in the Latina's dark hair. 

Santana's tongue darted out, parting the other girl's lower lips. Brittany tried to fight down her own lust at the sight.

"Babe, your pussy tastes so good," Santana moaned, running her tongue through Elaine's folds slowly, dragging her muscle through the thick wetness. 

Content to watch, Brittany slipped into a corner of the room silently.

"God, I want you," Santana panted out, thrusting her tongue past Elaine's excited pussy lips.

Elaine groaned, pressing hard onto the back of Santana's head. "Fuck me, San."

Santana took the girl's words to heart, and lubed her fingers up with the other cheerleader's arousal before thrusting upwards. Elaine sighed as the Latina's fingers slipped into her. Santana slid her tongue out onto the girl's clit, twirling and teasing it gently.

"Santana," Elaine moaned, feeling the Latina's muscle dance over her clit lightly.

"Got you, babe," the brunette husked lightly, swirling the tip of her tongue over the hard nub.

Brittany unashamedly watched the two girls, feeling both dull lust and sick jealousy. This was HER Santana pleasuring another girl. It was both a lady boner pleaser and killer. Without thinking, her fingers slipped under her Cheerio's skirt and pushed aside her spanks as she rubbed along her puffy pussy lips and swollen clit.

Going into overdrive, with Elaine's encouragement, Santana ran her tongue along the girl's flesh. Elaine quickly came undone beneath the Latina's tongue.

"Oh, God, San," Elaine screamed out, flooding Santana's mouth with her juices. 

"You taste so good, babe," Santana murmured, licking up all of Elaine's juices eagerly.

Seeing Santana's face glistening with another girl's wetness, Brittany unconsciously massaged her own clit harder. The blonde came hard herself at the sight. 

Coming down from her orgasm, Elaine leaned into Santana's naked body. "Time for me to make you feel good, Tana."

"No, it's all about you, baby," Santana growled, standing up and lowering her mouth to capture a hard nipple. She circled the bud carefully with her tongue before leaning in to suck and nibble it. 

Brittany felt her exhausted pussy twitch again as she watched the Latina swirl her tongue around Elaine's erect nipple.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," Santana murmured, quickly forcing two rigid fingers back into Elaine's center.

Elaine let out a groan as Santana withdrew her fingers and once again shimmied down her body to lap at her slit, savoring her taste.

"Lainey, you're gonna come in my mouth again," Santana commanded, latching plump lips to Elaine's throbbing clit.

"Fuck," the other cheerleader hissed, threading her fingers into Santana's dark hair.

Santana continued teasing Elaine's clit with her nimble tongue, while simultaneously working her fingers back into the girl's tight channel. 

"San," Elaine murmured, canting her hips forward to meet the Latina's mouth while riding Santana's fingers.

Santana curled her digits inside the girl, hitting her g-spot, as she continued her oral assault.

Elaine came hard against the Latina's hand and mouth, and Santana smirked as she licked the evidence from her fingers and chin. 

Shrinking back into the corner of the locker room, Brittany withdrew her fingers from her own center and slowly sucked them clean, watching jealously as Santana brought Elaine to climax once more. She waited until the Latina stepped away before coming forward. "Elaine?" Brittany intoned sweetly.

Turning around, the brunette eyed her for a moment. "Yes?"

"She's mine," Brittany snarled out, still feeling slightly guilty for her voyeurism.

The college cheerleader stared at her, before suddenly snapping her fingers. "Oh, you must be Brittany!"

"That's me," the blonde declared.

Elaine grinned smugly. "Yeah, the ex-girlfriend. The one dating Santana's supposed lesbro, Sam."

"He's still her lesbro. Sam and Puck both are," Brittany argued. 

Glancing disdainfully at her, Elaine licked her lips. "Either way, I keep her very happy."

"Leave her alone," Brittany argued angrily, watching Elaine walk away with her hips swaying seductively.

"Britt-Britt!" Santana chirped happily, bounding up beside the blonde.

Smiling weakly, Brittany extended her pinky toward the brunette. 

With a bright grin, Santana entwined their little fingers together. "Missed you."

And with that little motion, and no matter what happened, Brittany realized she and Santana would always be connected.


End file.
